Noche de Verano
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Hikaru por su parte solo dejaba a Kaoru hacer, sentía cada caricia que este le regalaba, mientras de sus labios escapaban, de vez en vez, uno que otro gemido... lemon yaoi homofobicos abstengance .... dejen reviews porfavor


Los rayos del sol se colaban por algunas de las aberturas de las cortinas que cubrían la gran ventana de su habitación, iluminando solo un poco, un par de cuerpos entrelazados, aun dormían, se veía que se amaban, como podrían no hacerlo, era increíble el

**--Noche de Verano--**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por algunas de las aberturas de las cortinas que cubrían la gran ventana de su habitación, iluminando solo un poco, al par de cuerpos que, entrelazados aun dormían, se veía que se amaban y como podrían no hacerlo si uno era el espejo del otro, era increíble el solo pensar que sus personalidades eran tan opuestas, pero se acoplaban a la perfección estando juntos, eran simplemente…perfectos.

Un par de ojos verdes se abrían lentamente después de una tranquila noche de verano, miro su lado y ahí estaba, el ser que mas amaba en este mundo, durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, pero como decírselo y que no se lo tomara a mal, que tal si creía que era un enfermo por enamorase de su propio hermano, que tal si simplemente lo alejaba de su vida…no, eso no lo permitiría jamás, prefería callar a dejar que se fuera de su lado

No emitía palabra alguna, solo lo contemplaba mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, hasta que un suspiro por parte del otro lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- aahhh!! Buenos días… - incorporándose en la cama

- buenos días – respondió aun acostado sobre sus brazo

- que hora es?

- no lo se, por que?

- hay que salir, nose un paseo o algo así, que te parece Hika-chan?

- mmm y a donde??

- nose tal vez al parque o al centro comercial o donde sea es bueno

- bien entonces, hay que cambiarnos- dijo levantándose de la cama

No tardaron mucho en vestirse y bajar a buscar algo de desayunar, ya que los criados encargados en la casa, tenían el día libre, tomaron algo de leche y salieron a la cochera, tomaron un auto salieron rumbo al parque.

- aquí esta bien??

- si, vamos Hikaru!!

- ya voy, ya voy!! – mientras cerraba el auto y caminaba detrás de Kaoru que se dirigía a un árbol con una deliciosa sombra debajo de el, porque no te atreves a decírselo?, se preguntaba así mismo, por que no simplemente se lo dices, no debe ser tan difícil, te amo, solo dos palabras…

- Por aquí Hikaru!! – gritaba Kaoru, sentado debajo del árbol y agitaba la mano para que su gemelo lo viera.

Hikaru corrió a donde el estaba y se sentó a su lado, recargándose en su hombro, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su piel, todo esto no le era desconocido pero aun así lo atraía y mucho.

- que tienes?? Has estado muy raro últimamente, hay ago que te preocupe??

- ….nada estoy bien…- sabia que no era cierto, quería saber si el también le amaba de la misma manera que el lo hacia – dime Kaoru, te gusta alguien??

- no, por que lo preguntas?

- no, no, por nada…- dijo suspirando aliviado ante la confesión de su hermano

- y a ti, te gusta Haruhi?? – pregunto Kaoru algo triste, como si ya supiera cual seria su respuesta

- no, por que??

- pues es que yo creía que si – dijo en tono muy alegre, tenia aun una esperanza.

- hace cuanto que no estábamos así?

- no lo recuerdo, pero se siente bien no?

- si…

Se quedaron callados un momento, dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, hasta que Hikaru rompió el silencio

- oye Kaoru….

- mmm – volteando el rostro para ver al de su hermano, sin embargo solo sintió, como sus labios se unían a los de el, en un suave, tierno y corto beso.

Kaoru no estaba preparado para eso, sintió como los labios de su hermano se retiraban de los suyos, una parte de el se sintió aliviado ante esto, pero otra parte de el no quería que terminara.

- yo… lo siento Kaoru…- dijo levantándose de donde estaba y empezandoa caminar, alejándose de el.

- Hikaru… - no sabia que pensar, le había gustado, pero eso estaba mal, tal ves seria que Hikaru también lo amaba, tenia que saberlo, pero le daba pena preguntar. Se levanto y siguió a su hermano, tenía que saberlo.

Caminaron largo rato uno al lado del otro, si decir una palabra, solo acompañándose, era un silencio incomodo. Ambos tenían aun la sensación que los labios del otro habían causado.

- Hikaru…- haciendo que el otro le prestara atención – que…que sientes por mi?

- ….- no sabia que contestar – para que quieres saber?

- yo pregunte primero, así que respóndeme primero!...

- esta bien…- suspiro profundamente antes de responder – te amo…

- …me…me amas – repitió las palabras del otro, estaba feliz, ahora sabia que el también le amaba - Hikaru… - se detuvo – yo…yo… también te amo…

Hikaru se sorprendió, jamás imagino que seria correspondido, pero ahí estaba, su reflejo diciéndole que le amaba, sin rastro de ser una broma o un sueño, así que se dio media vuelta, lo miro y se acerco a el una vez mas y con su mano levanto el rostro de su gemelo, lo miro a los ojos y unió nuevamente sus labios en un beso mas profundo que el anterior, sin embargo, se detuvo rápidamente ya que recordó donde estaban, no seria bueno para la reputación de su madre si los descubrían de ese modo, ni tampoco si algún miembro del host club los encontraba en esa situación.

- que pasa? – pregunto Kaoru

- es solo que creo que debemos continuar con nuestro paseo

- mmm bien creo que tienes razón – dijo al mirar a su alrededor y percatarse de que había cada ves mas personas y que no serian muy bien vistos si seguían de besándose de ese modo y en ese lugar.

- que te parece si vamos a casa? – pregunto tomando su mano

- esta bien, vamos

Y sin soltarse caminaron tranquilamente por el parque de regreso al auto, subieron en el y Hikaru arranco, iniciando el camino de regreso a casa, no tardaron mucho, en el camino hablaron de cualquier cosa y ya en la mansión estacionaron el coche, bajaron de el y se encaminaron a su habitación; estaba desordenada, la cama destendida, se notaba que no había nadie en casa.

Se recostaron en ella aun así, encendieron la tele y miraban una película no muy entretenida ya que los hizo quedarse dormidos, después de un par de horas Kaoru despertó y dejo a su hermano dormir un rato mas mientras el pedía algo para que ambos comieran, era obvio que el no haría de comer.

Media hora después, la comida llegaba a la puerta de la mansión, y Kaoru la recibía y volvía a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación.

- Hika-chan despierta, te traje algo de comer

- mmm – no quería despertar

- Hikaru anda arriba, párate ya flojo

- ya voy – decía con voz aun adormilada

- bien abre la boca anda – mientras tomaba con un tenedor algo de comida y la dirigía a la boca de su hermano que aun no terminaba de despertar, Hikaru abría la boca ate el gesto de Kaoru y dejaba consentir por el.

Tomo la mano de Kaoru y con la otra le quito el tenedor de la mano, depositándolo en la bandeja donde estaba el plato y un vaso con refresco, lo atrajo hacia el, jalándolo de la muñeca, miro su rostro y rozo sus labios una vez mas, los beso de nuevo y pidió permiso a sus labios para que le dejaran entrar, el permiso fue concedido, Kaoru entreabrió sus labios dejando entrar la lengua de Hikaru, probándolo, exploro cada parte de la boca de Kaoru y este a su vez hacia lo mismo, había mas que pasión en ese beso, había amor, una amor que era difícil de explicar, pero que solo ellos podían entender, se besaron largo tiempo, pero no pudieron mas que la necesidad de sus cuerpos por el oxigeno, así que separaron sus labios, tratando se regularizar sus respiraciones después de semejante beso.

Kaoru tomo la bandeja y la puso en la mesita de noche y después regreso a la cama, se sentó cerca de Hikaru y ahora fue él, el que volvió a iniciar el duelo de lenguas, mientras despojaba de su camisa a su gemelo, Hikaru se impresiono por la reacción de Kaoru, el era el que generalmente lo hacia, los labios de Kaoru abandonaron los de Hikaru, posándose en su hombro, y sus manos bajaban por la espalda de este, hasta llegar a su cadera, y tocar el borde del pantalón de su hermano, desabrocho el cinturón de este seguido del botón y el cierre, mientras que con sus labios lamía las tetillas ya endurecidas de su hermano.

Hikaru por su parte solo dejaba a Kaoru hacer, sentía cada caricia que este le regalaba, mientras de sus labios escapaban, de vez en vez, uno que otro gemido, lo que excitaba mas a Kaoru, quien ya había quitado los estorbosos pantalones es de su hermano. Hikaru no tenía las manos quietas, sino que las paseaba por la espalda de su gemelo, las enredaba en su cabello, lo tomo del cuello y lo hizo que escalara por su cuerpo hasta sus labios otra vez, los beso otra vez, degustaba su sabor, ese sabor que lo embriagaba; con dificultad se separo de ellos y descendió por su cuello, desabrochando lentamente cada botón de la camisa de Kaoru, besando y lamiendo cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto, termino de desabotonarla y se la quito por completo, prosiguiendo con el pantalón, este fue mas tortuosamente lento, ya que lo hizo que cambiaran de posición, quedando ahora Kaoru abajo y el arriba, deslizo lentamente el pantalón por sus piernas, arrojándolo fuera de la cama, dejándolo así en ropa interior, que hacia notar la gran excitación de Kaoru, lo que calentó mas a Hikaru, así que sin ningún miramiento le arranco los boxers y dejo expuesta la erección de Kaoru.

La lamió y beso, arrancando gemidos de los labios de Kaoru, que pedía mas y mas, se metió el miembro de su gemelo en la boca, chupando y succionándolo, masturbándolo, sintió como las manos de su hermano presionaban detrás de su cabeza, para que el contacto fuera mas profundo, escuchaba los crecientes gemidos que salían de su boca, estaba a punto de correrse en su boca, así que lo dejo terminar, sintiendo como la blanca semilla de hermano se resbalaba en su garganta, la probo toda.

Después de que el terminara, lo ayudo a darse vuelta en la cama, haciéndolo quedar boca abajo, Kaoru doblo las rodillas y dejo a la vista su pequeña y aun virgen entrada, Hikaru tomo en sus manos las nalgas de su hermano menor, separándolas, para poder lubricar la entrada de este, una ves que lo hizo, metió un dedo en ella, sintiendo como se tensaba ante dicha intromisión, dejo que se acostumbrara a su dedo, después de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse dentro de el, y las jadeos de Kaoru le indicaban que ya no sentía dolor, así que metió un segundo dedo, moviéndolo igual que el anterior, provocando mas jadeos por parte del otro, añadió un tercer dedo, causando un poco de dolor, sin embrago también se convirtió en placer, creyó que estaba listo si que coloco la punta de su miembro en la dilatada entrada de su hermano, empujando poco a poco, aun era estrecho y era lógico era virgen, pero eso no le restaba el placer que le hacia sentir.

- Hikaru… duele, mas lento… por favor – suplicaba

- yo…lo siento…

Trataba de entrar en el lo mas lento que podía, pero en realidad deseaba entrar en el de un solo movimiento, quería sentir mas, así que dejo de entrar para repetir los movimientos que hizo con sus dedos, comenzó a salir un poco de el para después volver a entrar un poco mas de lo que ya había entrado, repitió ese movimiento hasta que entro por cometo en el, siguió con el mismo movimiento pero con mas fuerza y velocidad que antes.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Kaoru le dieron a entender que el dolo se había marchado y solo existía el placer en sus movimientos, cada embestida era más placentera que la anterior y Hikaru estaba llegando a un punto donde sentía más que simple placer, así que de un momento a otro sentio que tendría que terminar, así que continuo embistiendo a Kaoru, tocando su punto mas sensible, haciéndolo gemir al máximo, ya eran gritos de pacer lo que llenaba la habitación, al poco tiempo, Hikaru no pudo mas y se vino dentro de Kaoru, y este en las sabanas, uniéndose en un ultimo gemido.

Cayeron en las sabanas, rendidos de cansancio, con la respiración muy agitada, había sido la mejor noche de todas sus vidas, la más especial e incluso esa la habían tenido juntos. Ya más tranquilos, se miraron, y se besaron, como solo ellos podían hacerlo, con amor y pasión al mismo tiempo.

- te amo Hikaru

- y yo a ti Kaoru

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, esperando otra linda noche de verano.

--fin--

_Necesitaste un día para enamorarme, y a mí no me bastará una eternidad para olvidarte..._


End file.
